


An Unspoken Dream

by MoralSky



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alone, Anger, Children, Curses, Depression, Flashback, Forshadow, Gen, Murder, Redemption, Sadness, Scary, Solitude, Struggle, anguish, haunted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralSky/pseuds/MoralSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young child haunted by the things that wanders in the night, but why? Or the better question is did this already happen to me and I'm just re-visiting it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unspoken Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to make this game into an interesting story and hope you enjoy it. Also this story included theories of this game and opinions, but not about the people.^^

I always kept wondering why I was even born, and why am I being punished this way?

I use to think I was always a good boy, but now I'm starting to wonder. Am I bad or good?

Thoughts like these always makes me ponder more about the things I did in the past, all the way until present time. It's so quiet and lonely, now that I think about today is my BIRTHDAY!? 

I find birthdays very meaningless now, everything is pointless, EVERYTHING HURTS, EVERYTHING FEELS SO LONELY, I'M NOT WHAT YOU THINK I AM! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! every time I think about my birthday or family, my soul starts to burn with hatred and anger. WHY! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!

this all happen because of that one person, THAT BASTARD! Or should I Say that person was..............?

***************************************************************************************************************************************

"Scott!"

"..."

"Scott!!"

"..."

Why do I have to get up so early, it's not even a school day. Mom never let's me sleep on a weekend. If you ask why don't, because I really don't know, now she's coming up the stairs like a mad lady.

the door slammed open, and soon came in a woman; with short curly blonde hair, pale skin with ocean eyes, has a figure of a model, but the personality of spoiled child. She's tall wearing an orange tank top and long white pajama pants, with an apron on that says "Cooking Mama."

Yep, that's my mother, and right now she looks so pissed. Because I was suppose to wake up three hours ago.

She came and dragged me out of the bed. Nice way to wake 5 year old out of bed, after they had a nightmare.

After that whole wake up call, I sat down at the table, my mother's face had a wide smile, and gave me a huge stack of pancakes.

I wondered why she was so happy?

"You were just mad a second ago, how come your so cheerful again."

"Isn't obvious silly..." she pulled me into a hug, sat me back down still gripping my shoulders.

"Five more days until your birthday party, well now four more days." Smiled.

She pulled my cheeks and pinched them together.

Wait!? Four more days until my birthday. I forgot all about it. My mom turned her head away from the dishes and stared at me with confusion.

"What's the matter Scott, your not going to eat. You have...OH! Yea I forgot I'm sorry dear, I'll make your other meal."

(Yep that's right. I can't eat pancakes or alot of the yummy food I want, its because of the medicine I'm on. Obviously, I'm suppossibly going through brain truama. Half of my brain damaged, something about my frontal lobe....Well whatever it is, its defined bad.)

She grabbed my plate and set on the other side of the table, and called out to my brother Alex, to finish my portion.

I was going to call out to my mother, but all of a sudden I blacked out.....?

***************************************************************************************************************************************

*laughing children*

*talking*

"Why is it so dark in here....Was that another flashback I had?"

After realizing the situation again, I realized where I was. I'm at freddy fazbear pizza parlor, while children are out there laughing and having fun. I'm stuck in this suit, the suit of the thing I was afraid of the most.

DAMMIT! Everytime I try thinking about something or remember, my head starts hurting. Well when I use to have a head, but why do I still feel pain? Is my spirit that is in pain or is it only in the mind?

"Welcome children and adults!"

I hear a voice? I try moving slightly, so to not make to much noise. To the exit door, to listen.

"Welcome To our new and improved Freddy Fazbear Pizza Parlor."

It sounded like a woman announcer.

Have there not been news about what happened at the old place. It's like someone's asking for death.

Although...I wish I could still play around like those kids...with their...parents...and friends

*crying*

"But I-I can't, why did this happened to me....I miss my mommy she was.....the only one.....who actually cared."

*crying really hard*

"What did *hiccups* I do to *hiccups* make him do this to me."

*Silence*

12pm

*Anger rising*

"I HATE adults! I'm a make sure every last one of them get what they deserved."

Scott got up and woke the others. He stared at the security camera, to let the security know he's watching, and coming.

"Time to play another Five Nights At Freddy's."

The animatronics got into position, and getting ready to play with their new prey.

The only thing you heard throughout that whole night was laughing and screaming.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOoooooOOOOOO! Spooky right, or is it sad IDK which is it.  
> If you are confused don't worry it will make more since further in the story, and will be longer I promise.^^


End file.
